Lonely no more
by Andie Jonas XD kawaii
Summary: A qudditch match ended and a seeker needs to place her broom at the cupboard. But something happened to her, and who will help? the person she never imagine to....


The Quidditch match ended, Ravenclaw won from Slytherin. Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker moved to the broomstick cupboard to place her broomthere and change to her robes. nut even before she shoved out of the cupboard, the door closed and she was locked inside. she didn't know who closed it but there were people laughing outside.

"That's for you Chang! Maybe you'll learn your lesson there. That's the punishment for getting that stupid snitch and let your team win!" McNair said, the Slytherin chaser.

"Open the door! Let me out of here!" she said, bangging the door heavily.

"No way! is little Chang afraid of the dark?" Zabini said, a slytherin student. she didn't know what he was doing there.

"Ha! I'm not bloody coward like you Zabini! Balme your Malfoy for the lost, not me!" she said, now stop bangging the door.

"Just leave her alone there," a cold voice came, Cho knew it was the voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Hey! Let me out! Curse you!" she said, began bagging the door again.

Cho slide down to the floorboards.

------00000-----

A couple of hours passed and still no body seems to realize that she was missing.

"Great! I'm starving," her stomach gave a loud lurch, meaning to say she is starving.

"Ah! Curse those slytherin! Hate them, blaming others for their mistakes. Why can't they just change their seeker- ughh! That Malfoy, makes my nerves high!" she whispered to herself, because she knows that even if she screams, no one will hear her.

And for a second thought, she heard a screeching sound walking towards the shed. She stands straight aand started making noise.

"Is someone there? C-Can you please help me?" she said in a mannerly way voice.

The screeching stopped and the lock was opened. The door swinged open and Cho has seen that it was already dark. The light from the moon was the spreading through out the Qudditch pitch. Cho searched for the man who opened the door, she saw a silhouette of a tall slim man in the side of the cupboard.

"Um- Excuse me-," she said. But the man didn't move.

"Is that you Harry-," she then added.

"Do I look like much like that Potter, Ei Chang?" the man turned to her.

Cho Chang was shocked, it was Draco Malfoy! Draco moved closer to Cho but she looked disgusted.

"Why are you looking like that? He asked her.

"None of your business. You, why did you help me? You and your teamates who put me here, so why? Cho asked him now. Draco looked at his feet.

"Just- I don't think its fair-," he insisted.

"What? are you really the arrogant, selfish, cold malfoy?" she told him as she didn't really believe him.

"Stop it Cho!" Draco shouted in front of her. Cho Chang just stared at his eyes.

She looked deeply at his cold grey eyes that gave a innocent look.

"I'm sorry, Cho, um, i mean Chang." he added again, sracthing his head.

"Is it really or am I just dreaming, you called me by my name? Honestly, it's just your girlfriend, that pansy you call by name, even your cronies-," Cho tried to say but she was broke by Draco again.

"Shut up, Chang! Parkinson's not my girlfriend! I don't like her! i like someone else." Draco screamed again.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy. Maybe i'll just go. I'm already starving and exhausted-," she said.

Cho started to walk out of the pitch but after a few steps, arms wrapped in he body. Cho realize that Draco was hugging her.

"What are you doing!" she tried to tell him but Draco was not listening.

She tried to struggle but Draco was holding her so tight.

"No! Don't- Don't leave me again!" he whispered to her ears.

"Again! We've never been together, and never will be!" she tried to tell, but she realized one thing.

Cho didn't know what to say, she then realize that Draco was crying, a quiet cry he amde. the embrace was not tight anymore, then she looked at Draco.

"I'm so sorry, Please, here-" Cho told him.

She let Draco cry on her Shoulder, for amoment she realize it was not only her that left Draco. Everyone he loves, his father was in Azkaban, his mother died, he was alone. No one cares, no one to love him. after a few minutes, Draco stopped crying.

"Um- Sorry for the mess I made in your robes." he said, as she faces Cho again, with red eyes.

"No it's okay. You know, for a second, You're nice." she answered him.

Cho smiled at him. he manage to give her a weak smile.

"Um Cho, I- was- wondering-," he said as he puts his hands in his head.

"What? Tell me Draco, Its okay-," Cho said as she looked at him.

"Um- can- can you be my friend?" Draco asked her, still looking at her hazelnut eyes.

Cho looked at his eyes too.. He was true, the she would give him a chance.

"Of course. If no one was left to love and care for you. the fine. I'll be your friend that will help you in your life." she told him and made a big smile.

"Thank you Cho! But one second, Don't tell anybody I cried okay?" he said, almost making himself giggle.

Cho giggled. Then Draco put his arms around Cho's shoulder and they heade towards the castle.


End file.
